


Slaughter

by ravensilverwing



Series: Why should I trust you? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensilverwing/pseuds/ravensilverwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel helps out on a vampire hunt, but his idea of hunting and the boys idea of hunting are two very different things.</p><p><i>Enoch 10:13, Gabriel was to "Go to the <span class="u">biters</span>, to the reprobates, to the children of fornication, the offspring of the Watchers, from among men; bring them forth and excite them against one another. Let them perish under mutual slaughter; for length of days shall not be theirs." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaughter

It takes a single hunt to realise that Gabriel is absolutely useless with ghosts. He’s obviously great with demons and he’s handy with the stronger monsters...

Well, Dean think as he opens the barn door. More than handy, even if he is a little...is that a chainsaw? No, not just one chainsaw. Two, three. Dean counts six.

“Dude did you...?” Dean’s frowning across a room of carnage at Gabriel who’s perched himself on a wall of hay bales. He’s eating chocolate. When isn’t he eating chocolate? Dean’s face twists in disapproval. But here, now, whilst he may have watched this...Slaughter? Dean doesn’t want to use the word but he can’t find another one that matches. And Gabriel is eating chocolate after he may have sat and watched it? Maybe even enjoyed watching...

Dean’s fighting not to gag at the layer of blood covering the hard earth floor. An abandoned arm here, a missing leg there, what looks like a half open torso over... All it needs is the smell of burning flesh and it could pass for a circle of Hell. Dean freezes and covers his mouth with the back of his hand. He pretends he’s wiping away sweat and not trying to keep from throwing up.

“Isn’t it great!” Gabriel is crowing. “I just...”

“I don’t want to know.” Dean’s hand is rising to stop him. “Just...” He’s finding it hard to figure out just how many vampires Gabriel took out with this stunt. “Tell me you got them all.”

Stick to facts, Dean tells himself. Stick to the fact then get the fuck out of here.

“All twelve.” Gabriel agrees, face starting to frown. Maybe he’s even realising just how sick this is, but Dean’s not counting on it.

“Twelve?” Sam sounds weak beside him, his eyes flickering around the room as well. Not pausing too long on any one body part. And there’s a few. Some of the vampires are simply missing their heads. They’ve been cut clean off, and not by any simple blade.

Jesus Gabriel’s a sick bastard, Dean thinks.

“Wait.” Dean’s staring at Gabriel now. “You sure it was twelve?”

“I count eleven heads.” Sam’s breathing shallowly.

So much blood, so much blood splatter. Sam’s trying not to notice how some of it is half way up the walls. How the hell did he do it?

“The four girls had already started to turn.” And finally Gabriel looks sombre.

“They’re not...?” Sam gestures around the room.

“No.” And Gabriel is finally serious. “They’re behind me on the floor.”

“In once piece?” Dean wants to know.

Gabriel pauses then nods.

“I had to remove their heads but apart from that they’re whole.”

“Then why...” Dean’s jaw tightens. “You know what...Sam’s going to explain something to you. I’ll go dig the graves.” He spins on his heel and heads back the way they just came.

“What? Why me?” Sam’s demanding before Dean can reach the door.

“He’s your angel.” Dean’s voice floats back. “Your problem. Not mine.” And the anger is filtering through.

Anger and disgust.

“What’s wrong with him now?” Gabriel looks genuinely puzzled.

“Ah...” Sam takes a look around the room and doesn’t even know where to begin. “We may hunt monsters Gabriel but we don’t slaughter them.”

Gabriel frowns at him and jumps down from the hay bales.

“I just...”

“This is pure carnage Gabe. This isn’t hunting, this is just carnage.”

“So? You needed them dead didn’t you? They were killing innocent girls weren’t they?”

Sam can’t argue with either of those questions.

“Yes but...”

“So what’s the problem?” He’s smiling again already.

Sam takes a deep breath to think and almost throws up the meagre meal he ate earlier.

“Why don’t we discuss this outside?” He’s almost choking on the words.

Gabriel’s brow furrows in confusion but he looks nothing like Cas, Sam thinks. Nothing like Cas at all. So much carnage, so much blood and not a spot on him.

“Alright.” Gabriel agrees and they’re suddenly outside in the cool night air.

Sam can see Dean a few hundred metres away. Digging a mass grave in a field by moonlight. Full moon casting enough light to dig by without the aid of the Impala’s headlights. Gabriel has stuck to the letter of their agreement. No taking either brother outside the view of the other. He’s been very good at sticking to their agreement for months now. Long enough for Dean to calm down a little, calm down enough to leave Sam alone with Gabriel for short periods of time.

“So you have a problem with me helping you kill the vampires, is that it?” He’s scowling annoyed but still obviously puzzled.

There are moments when Sam forgets that Gabriel is an angel, forgets that he isn’t human beneath all his human mannerisms. Then there are others when he finds it hard to believe he ever forgot at all. This is one of those moments.

“Did you give them the chainsaws?” Sam asks him quietly.

“Yeah, I had to give them something to fight with. How else were they going to kill each other?” Gabriel’s clearly confused and trying to hide it under flippant remarks.

“Right.” Sam takes a slow breath in a lets it out. “You see we don’t do that Gabe. If we have to hunt something, especially something that was once human, we just hunt it down and kill it. We don’t give it tools to...ah...”

Frantically trying to not to think about what has happened. What it looks like happened. That Gabriel had given half of them chainsaws and set them upon each other in a sick and twisted no win fight. Just like yellow eyes had back when...

And that was it, Sam finally lost his late lunch.

“Sammy?” Dean’s calling out, concern in his voice. He obviously heard the retching. Sam cringes.

“M’fine.” He doesn’t want the attention whilst he’s hunched over, spitting foul taste out of his mouth.

Gabriel starting to look seriously concerned, Sam notices, when he glances up.

“This isn’t entertainment Gabriel. This isn’t sport for us.” Sam catches and holds his eyes. “This is a job. We hunt these things to save people. That’s it. Do you get that?”

Gabriel silent as he nods. Sam breathes a sigh of relief. Hoping that he’s gotten through because he never wants to see anything like that ever again. Especially not caused by Gabriel. That scene is something he’d expect from another monster. Something he’d be hunting. But not Gabriel.

 At least he has the courtesy to produce a bottle of water for Sam.

“Thanks.” Sam reaches out and breaks the seal, taking a mouthful to rinse his mouth, spitting out more bitter bile before he can swallow a sip. Something horrible finally occurs to him. “Is this, I mean, we know what you did as the Trickster but...”

Gabriel won’t meet his eyes and Sam’s suddenly cold. Gabe’s never denied anything he’s done as the Trickster, never even tried to deny it. Never seemed to want to, if anything he’s always revelled in his tricks.

“I’m the Angel of Justice Sam, what do you think?” And he was starting to sound bitter.

“This...” Shaking hand waving back towards the barn. “This is what you did for God?” Sam was trying to understand, really he was, but it was hard. Hard to imagine a God who would...that would want...

“This is what I was created for.”And Sam’s never heard him sound so bitter.

God, Sam’s stuck staring, God created Gabe for this. Carnage. Slaughter. Justice. He can’t, he’s reeling, can’t comprehend but he’s read the bible. Knows what it says. Towns that were destroyed for wickedness. Sodom and Gomorrah... Plagues set loose...Floods...

An obscure text makes Sam stop and blink. Noah. Gabriel and Noah.

“Did you...were you...” Dawning horror making Sam stutter.

Gabriel looks resigned but underneath Sam can see fear, fear like Gabe can see a train coming straight for him and knows he can’t get off the tracks.

“Spit it out Winchester.”

It’s been so long since he’s referred to either of them that way.

“The great flood, Noah’s arc...was that you?” Voice filled with disbelief.

Gabriel actually stares at the ground.

“Someone had to be here to ensure Daddy’s plan worked.”

“You...”

Dark eyes finally rising to meet Sam’s.

“Destroyed most of humanity? Why yes Sam, that was me.” Trying to smile and failing, too busy watching Sam flinch back in horror.

“Oh my God.” Sam’s whispering hoarse, breathless.

He knew, in theory, that Gabriel was powerful but...he...

“I thought we all agreed he’s gone.” Trying valiantly for flippant.

“I’m...sorry. I didn’t mean...I meant...” Then sudden and stupidly. “This isn’t your first apocalypse.”

Laughter. Sudden and sharp.

“No.” Smiling. Head shaking. “Not my first apocalypse.”

“But God...” Hoping.

“Sam...”

“Sorry.” Breathing even again.

“I wish he was here.” Soft.

Sam could only stare. Gabriel had never, not even once mentioned...

“You know I could use a hand if you two have finished _bonding_.” Dean was yelling across the field.

“We’re coming.” Sam yelled back. Then softer. “I am sorry I...”

“Forget about it, we should go before he...”

But Sam was reaching forward, touching Gabriel’s forearm.

“I mean it. I am sorry.” Sam was earnest, sincere “I won’t ask again.”

Mild shock overlaid with relief then a moment of black and they were back amongst the blood and bodies.


End file.
